millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Jane Marshall
Amanda Jane Marshall is a junior currently attending Millard High. She is the oldest cousin and friend of Ame Cull. Her parents only enrolled her into Millard High not only as a favor to her aunt and uncle to watch her but so her parents can teach her the elements of high school. She's also been told that there are some attractive boys there which is sorta her weakness... and chocolate. But it's mostly boys that distract her. Amanda Jane is also a newcomer character to the New Millard High RP. Character Profile Basics *'Birthday:' May 31 *'Ethnicity:' Mexican *'Body Type:' Skinny *'Height:' 5'0" *'Hair Color:' Black *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Skin Tone:' Tan *'Dominant Hand:' Right Favorites *'Interests/Hobbies:' Doing Experiments, Inventing, Being Shy, Reading, romance, comedy, romantic comedies, anime, playing otome games (in secret), romance manga *'Favorite Color:' Green and Blue *'Favorite Musician/Band:' Lady Gaga, Big Time Rush, Hilary Duff *'Favorite Type of Music:' Pop, Japanese *'Favorite Food:' Chocolate *'Favorite TV Show:' Chiller, CSI, 1000 Ways To Die, Big Time Rush, Goosebump series, Degrassi, anything with a high school plot, Ouran High School Host Club, Claymore *'Favorite Book:' The Baby-Sitters' Club, Goosebump series, Monster High series, anything with a high school setting *'Favorite Movie:' Any horror movie (excluding scary paranormal), Gnomeo and Juliet, Easy A, Scream series, Grown-Ups Report Card *'English:' C *'Math:' B *'History:' B *'Biology:' A *'Computers:' A *'Gym:' C *'Art:' C *'Music:' C *'Cooking:' B *'Drama:' C+ *'Health:' A+ *'Spanish:' N/A Relationships With Other Characters Ame Cull Amanda Jane is Ame's cousin. She was her long lost cousin for awhile but Ame's family came back to town in two years. They didn't have enough money to buy a home so Amanda Jane's dad gave them one of their expensive apartments to live in. Amanda Jane was enrolled to Millard High from her parents. She promised her aunt and uncle to keep an eye on Ame while attending classes. Ame currently doesn't know this but they are good friends since Ame is very friendly. Sky Skyler Sky and Amanda Jane are old friends. Though they hardly speak to each other, they are on friendly terms. Kat Lupin --Under Construction-- Jacob McRye Amanda Jane has a huge crush on Jacob. He often flirts, winks, or blows kisses at her while her cousin Ame watches with disgust. She also does not seem to mind serving him when he had a cold at his Sunday party. Amanda Jane hopes that Jacob takes her to the prom. Although he didn't ask her to prom, she did ask for a dance and he accepted. During prom, two things happened between them- when the oil was spilled on everyone, Jacob accidently slipped and landed on top of Amanda Jane, causing her to blush; and then when the bugs were released, Jacob latched onto Amanda Jane like a monkey. During the camping trip, Amanda Jane tried to make conversation with him. Unfortunately, he couldn't respond due to him being scared. Amanda Jane gave him a peck on the cheek, hoping that it would do the trick. He looks at her confused since he's the only one who gives around kisses. When Amanda Jane asked who he'd see after he died, he replied by saying his mother. She then felt sorry for him. Later on when Amanda Jane and some of the other students were walking through the forest, Sherry kidnapped the students who remained on the bus(including Jacob). Amanda Jane gets all panicky while Ame and Fern covered their ears. During Halloween, when everyone drank the potions taken in Biology class, they were transformed into what they were dressed as. Jacob became a real vampire while Amanda Jane became a beautiful pirate. Since Jacob was a vampire, he suddenly started getting thirsty for blood and his first and only target was Amanda Jane. At first, she (during her pirate form) was skeptical about vampire Jacob asking for her blood. Then he said that if she loved him, she'd let him drink her blood. Giggling, she offered her blood. Unfortunately, after the potions wore off, Jacob reverted back to his flirty nature and Amanda Jane saw him making out with one of the girls. When the flu epidemic went out, Amanda Jane of course was taking care of Jacob. Unfortunately, while giving him potions, most of them made him feel worse. The day before Thanksgiving break, Amanda Jane actually saw Jacob with glasses for the first time. She also apoligized for what happened during the flu epidemic. The day before Christmas break, the two had a "little bump" in their relationship when Amanda Jane tried to defend Jacob during Gym class when he couldn't lift weights. He yelled at her saying that he was fine when he dropped a weight on his foot and she calmly walked away. On the first day of the Christmas trip, Amanda Jane asked Jacob out to go to the ski lift after they would get a nice cup of hot chocolate. However, she didn't know it was their first date the entire time. She also apoligized for what happened the day before Christmas even though Jacob said she shouldn't. While they were walking to the cafe, Jacob held Amanda Jane's hand, causing her to giggle and call him a romantic person. He simply just smiled back. They then had a conversation while drinking their hot chocolate. Jacob found out that she made her cousin carry her bags for her so that Amanda Jane could go on her date and seemed impressed. After drinking their hot chocolate, they walked over to the ski lift. Realizing that Amanda Jane is wrapping her arms around herself for warmth, Jacob holds her to keep her warm. When it was getting late, the two were walking back to the lodge. When Amanda Jane said that she had such a great time with him, he smiles and moves his hand to her shoulder and holds her close. As a response, she giggles and finally gets kissed by Jacob. She sighs dreamily and says that the kiss was wonderful. After that, they officially got together. Unfortunately, during part 16 when everyone came back from Christmas/New Year's vacation, a new girl named Valeri Lane came new to the school and Jacob immediately started flirting with her. Due to AJ's jealously, he broke up with her (officially that is.) It could be possible for Amanda Jane to find other love interests who can be at least faithful. During the end of Part 16, however, Jacob got sick due to Ame poisoning his food with Poison Dart frog venom as revenge for breaking up with Amanda Jane. When he was sent to the Nurses' office, both Amanda Jane and Valeri went there (much to AJ's chagrin). When Valeri left to go back to math class, Jacob confronted Amanda Jane (though he couldn't speak, he had to use pencil and paper to communicate). He wrote if she could do him a huge favor and take him home since his parents never arrived. Jacob also wrote that he was sorry for what happened that morning for flirting with Valeri. AJ immediately forgave him for what happened and walked him home. Anita Anita and Amanda Jane are fighting over Jacob. They became bitter rivals and enemies after Amanda Jane pushes Anita away from Jacob then she punches Amanda Jane, which resulted in a cat fight. This happened at Jacob's Sunday party. However, in part 11 or 11 1/2, Anita left the school, leaving Amanda Jane to try to get Jacob to be hers. During part 12, she finds out that Anita got bitten by a rattlesnake and died, making her cheer with joy. Daisy Boone It seems that Amanda Jane considers Daisy an enemy (though Daisy doesn't think so). She told Daisy to back off when Daisy went to Jacob to say hi to him and thought she was gonna flirt with him. One secret that Daisy never knew was that the only reason that Amanda Jane was agressive towards her was because Daisy reminded her of the 'evil' ditzy girls at her old school who always seemed to flirt with the cutest guys. Daisy also reminds Amanda Jane of the more evil prep girls at her old school. Yumi Bow Amanda Jane was a bit jealous when Jacob went up to Yumi and started flirting with her. However on the day of the trip, Yumi wasn't there (much to Amanda Jane's relief). Zach Penguin Since Ame and Zach are dating, Amanda Jane and Zach often see each other and usually hang out with each other as well. Sven Tristan Stalwart --Under Construction-- Shea Hammond --Under Construction-- Jessie Park --Under Construction-- Gallery Amanda_Jane_Marshall_Sims_3.jpg|Amanda Jane as a young adult in Sims 3. Amanda Jane MySims.png|Amanda Jane in her new MySims look. Old Amanda Jane.jpg|Amanda Jane in her old MySims look. Amanda Jane BannedStory.png|Amanda Jane's Banned Story appearance. Amanda Jane Otaku.png|Amanda Jane's Otaku Appearance. Amanda Jane Anime 2.png|Amanda Jane's Anime Appearance. Amanda Jane Sims Social.png|Amanda Jane in The Sims Social. Amanda Jane Works A Light Saber.png|Amanda Jane is a geek in Sims Social! Amanda Jane Harajuku.png|Amanda Jane's Harajuku Appearance. Amanda Jane Anime.png|Amanda Jane's Feminine Appearance. Amanda Jane Sonic.png|Amanda Jane in Sonic form. Amanda Jane As Geek Chic.png|Amanda Jane as a chic geek. Amanda Jane The Geek.png|Amanda Jane as a serious geek. AmandaJane TDC.png|Amanda Jane's Total Drama Appearance. Amanda Jane Lunaii.png|Amanda Jane's Lunaii appearance. Amanda Jane South Park.png|Amanda Jane's South Park Appearance. Amanda Jane Modern Princess.png|Amanda Jane- Modern Princess. Amanda Jane Anime Face.png|Amanda Jane's Anime Face. Amanda Jane the Pirate.png|Amanda Jane dressed as a pirate beauty for Halloween. Amanda Jane School Girl.png|Amanda Jane 'School Girl' Appearance Mini A.J..png|Amanda Jane at eight years old. AJ's Many Outfits.jpg|A few of Amanda Jane's outfits. Amanda Jane Future.png|An adult version of Amanda Jane. Amanda Jane Fairy Tale Chick.jpg|Amanda Jane in the Fairy Tale Chick dress up game. Amanda Jane Romantic Valentine Look.png|Amanda Jane's Romantic Valentine's Day look. AJ New TinierMe.jpg|TinierMe- Straight Hair. AJ New TinierMe 2.jpg|TinierMe- Wavy Hair. AJ Victorian Style.jpg|Victorian Style AJ Manga.png|Manga AJ MCL.png|MCL- Casual Outfit AJ Mangatar.jpg|Mangatar A.J. Chibi.PNG|Chibi Maker A.J. Anime School Girl.PNG|Anime School Girl A.J. Anime Christmas.PNG|Anime Christmas A.J. Manga Christmas.PNG|Manga Christmas School Days A.J..PNG|Manga School Days A.J. Trendy iGirl.PNG|Trendy iGirl A.J. Tea Time.PNG|Tea Time A.J. Maid Makeover.PNG|Maid Makeover A.J. Hime Makeover.PNG|Hime Makeover AJ School Days 3.PNG|School Days 3 A.J. and Ame Cafe Maids.PNG|A.J. (left) and Ame (right) as cafe maids (dressup game) Amanda Jane New Chibi.PNG|New Chibi Creator A.J. Summer Time.PNG|Summer Time Avatar Amanda_jane_avatar.png|Mega Anime Avatar Creator Bikini_AJ.png|Anime bikini dress up game What Happens To Her In Science #Did Not Appear in 1st class #Nothing (Did drink water but nothing bad happened) Trivia *Amanda Jane says that she is immune to the experiments at school since she does some at home. *Amanda Jane often gets jealous and tells Ame to fight for her since she's too shy. *Although her parents are rich, they send her to Millard High instead of a private school since she promised her aunt and uncle to keep an eye on Ame. *Amanda Jane lives with her little sister and married adopted parents. *Amanda Jane and her sister ran away from home when they were kids. *She and her little sister look alike except for a few physical features. *Amanda Jane has a big fear of being single and social events. *She has a part time job as a chocolitier. *Amanda Jane has a secret obsession of watching anime, and thinks that any boys in the anime are hot, as she would say. Her favorite so far is Ouran High School Host Club. *Her favorite movie genre is slasher meaning that she likes movies where people get stabbed. No one except Ame, Fern, and her other friends know this. *Although she likes the paranormal, she gets scared by movies that are based off of them. *Amanda Jane's real name is Ashley but she changed it when she ran away from home. *Most people call her AJ while other people call her Amanda Jane. *Amanda Jane likes to play any kind of video game. Examples are The Sims, any kind of racing game, and battle type games. However, she does not like playing any games containing too much violence, gore, or those containing strong language or anything adult-related. *Amanda Jane has the voice of Zendaya who plays Rocky Blu on "Shake It Up". *According to her doctor, her growth spurt will stop and she'll be at least 6"4 when she's older since she had a potion mishap that caused her to be 5 feet 0 inches at age 15. *Weighs at least 120 pounds. *Eating too much spicy food upsets her stomach. *Colognes and perfumes "irritate her nose" as she would say. *She secretly plays otome games to "rise up her romance life". No one knows about her playing these games (not even Ame). *Although she does not play violent games, A.J. secretly watches walkthroughs of said violent games. *She tends to get excited when she is face-to-face with a supernatural creature. (Werewolves, vampires, witches/warlocks, and elves are basic examples.) *She often likes to read and watch romance and "magical girl" mangas and animes in her spare time. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Females Category:Juniors Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Who Come From Wealthy Families Category:Secretive13's Characters Category:Active Characters